mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Daley vs. Jordan Radev
The fight was the BAMMA debut of the "Bulgarian Zombie," Jordan Radev. The Fight The first round began. Both men sized each other up carefully. They have no clock up there. Radev swung wildly. Daley landed an inside kick. Radev blocked a high kick. They clinched. Radev kneed the body. Daley landed a left hook inside and kneed the body high twice. "Knee!" Daley kneed the face hard. He had a good Thai plum. Daley landed a big left elbow and kneed the body. Daley sprawled clumsily stuffing a single. Radev kept working another single. He was struggling to complete it. Daley kept stuffing it nicely, that leg was really extended too. Daley has excellent balance. Daley got a nice wide base as Quadros noted after I did, stuffing the single back to the clinch. Daley kneed the body. They broke. Daley looked very relaxed, he landed a hard body kick, he kneed the body and the face, two left hooks, a right uppercut, a left uppercut, a big knee to the face and another and another. Radev was bleeding. Daley kneed the face and again. He kneed the body. Daley landed a left elbow. Good striking inside. A knee to the body, two left elbows, he kneed the face twice. Excellent Muay Thai from Daley here, man. Daley kneed the body. He kneed the body again. He landed a left elbow and kneed the body. Another left elbow there, Radev stubbornly fired back, ate a pair of hard left elbows. Daley stuffed a double back to the clinch. Radev kneed the thigh, Daley replied to the body. Daley broke with a blocked high kick. He landed a flying knee back to the clinch. Daley kneed the body hard. Radev briefly worked a standing guillotine. Daley broke with a body kick. Ten seconds. Radev was bleeding deeply. He had a big mouse under his right eye. Daley kneed the face dropping Radev and turned away walking back to his corner without a backwards glance as the first round ended, that was pretty badass. 10-9 Daley. The second round began. Radev blocked a high kick. They exchanged wildly. They circled sizing each other up. Radev blocked a high kick and another. Radev pressed forward to the clinch. He worked a single. Daley sprawled stuffing it and they broke. Daley stepped in back to the clinch kneeing the body. Radev kneed the body and landed a left elbow inside there. Daley kneed the body. Radev worked another single. Daley stuffed it. He kneed the body after they broke. Daley kneed the body after eating a left hook. Daley landed a double flying knee to the clinch and a left hook, he kneed the face and landed a right hand and a left hook and kneed the face. He jabbed the body and landed a right hand and a right uppercut, kneed the face back to the clinch. Radev kneed the body. They broke. Daley landed a jab and slipped the counter. They clinched. Daley was slowing down a tad bit. Radev kneed the body. He landed a pair of left elbows and kneed the body. He kneed the face, partially blocked. He landed a left elbow and kneed the face, breaking away. Radev has a hell of a chin. Daley kneed the face after eating a one-two to the body. Daley kneed the thigh as they reclinched there.. Radev landed a left uppercut, five more. Another and he ate a left hook and another. One minute left. Daley kneed the face. Daley kneed the face. They clinched. They broke as Daley landed a left hook and a right uppercut. They reclinched. Radev worked a single but the second round ended. Radev was bleeding bad. The second round came to an end. 10-9 Daley. Quadros called that round a human highlight reel. The third round began and they touched gloves. Radev blocked a high kick and ate an inside kick. And another after a moment. Radev landed a left hook himself. Radev landed a right hook. Daley was backing up now there. Daley landed a counter right and Radev briefly staggered back. He swung wildly in return. Daley landed an inside kick. He landed a body kick. Daley landed an inside kick. They clinched. Radev kneed the thigh there.. Daley broke with a left uppercut, landed another and they clinched. They exchanged. Radev landed a pair of lefts inside. He kneed the thigh. Radev worked a high single. He added in a trip and got it. Radev landed three lefts. He passed to half-guard. Radev landed a left elbow. Daley regained guard. Radev landed five or six left hammerfists. Another. Two more left hands. Both men were tired. Radev was beat up. Radev postured up there. He passed to half-guard nicely. He was constantly working with left hands. One minute. Ten seconds left. Radev worked short rights. The third round ended. 10-9 Radev. 29-28 Daley.